Vampire Dreams
by sasunarukyuubi
Summary: Based on the doujin by Pierro. Naruto lives in Italy and attends a Christian church, but arrives late at night to repent where he meets a very strange man that only appears at night. SasuNaru. COMPLETE.
1. An Unknown Man

**Okay, I would like to apologize to everyone who wants an update with my stories Suki Dakara Suki or Blood Falls, as do Tears, but I had a very stubborn author's block. This is to make up for it! Based on the doujin Vampire Dreams (hence the title) by Pierro. It's a oneshot, but if you guys like it, I could continue it. Just let me know if you want. But then that would mean I would have four fanfiction to update! D: ... Oh well, it would keep me busy. xD ENJOY!**

**EDIT: I reread and fixed all the errors that I could find. Need I remind you, I never beta my work, so there were quite a few. I finally remembered the name of the necklace-cross-thingy. It's called a crucifix :P So I replaced that, too. **

Naruto ran down the empty city streets, panting from exhaustion and fear. The blonde unconsciously shuddered. The streets were empty, unusual for the small Italian village. The village was surrounded by the thick, leafy forests, thus nicknamed Paesino Nascosto Afflosciare(1). As Naruto ran, he clutched his crucifix to his chest protectively.

The blonde Italian shuddered once more as he remembered the sweet voice dripping with venom. It rang through his ears and he remembered the eyes. The fierce blood-red eyes that stared so hungrily at him. Though they only shot that hungry gaze for a split second, Naruto had noticed.

Naruto rounded the corner and looked back. He knew he wasn't being chased, but he didn't want to be anywhere near _him_. It was a natural fear. As he looked down the street and stray tears slipped down his scarred cheeks. Naruto stopped at an alleyway and sat, gasping for breath and staring at the cobblestone road. His cerulean blue eyes were bright with fright until he finally forced himself to calm down. He remembered his unconscious hold on the crucifix and released his grip.

The cold Italian air numbed Naruto's tanned skin and he shivered.

_--Earlier--_

Naruto entered the large Christian church in search of the priest. He sighed and looked down awkwardly. The church had only a few lights on and was dimly lit.

He knew it was late, but he needed to repent. The blonde frowned when he thought of that annoying grin and snide comments of the chocolate brown haired boy, Kiba. Naruto knew they were just harmless jokes, but they still pissed him off.

Naruto sighed. He shouldn't have punched the tattooed boy. He _was _his friend. But, that would mean that Kiba had _known_ it would piss him off. Naruto shrugged and rounded the hall calling out.

"Father?" He looked around. "Is anyone still here?"

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a melodious voice coming from apparently nowhere.

"Yes…"

The blonde Italian turned around sharp enough to crack his neck. He winced slightly at the whiplash. It was most peculiar that as good as Naruto's cerulean eyes were; he didn't see this man.

He couldn't see the features clearly in the slight dark, but he could clearly see the smirk on the pale man's face. His hair was jet black and was almost as messy as Naruto's. Naruto tried to look for color in his obsidian eyes but was interrupted when the man spoke again.

"Is there something you need?" the beautiful voice seemed to brighten the room and make Naruto seem nervous. Every nerve in his body told Naruto to run, but he couldn't see why. But, just in case, he didn't move any closer as he spoke.

"Um…" was Naruto's brilliant reply. "The priest…"

The man's smirk grew wider until his unnaturally white teeth showed and shimmered slightly.

"As you can see, he isn't here right now." He smiled and said, "My name is Sasuke. May I have your name?"

Naruto just frowned and didn't reply. There was something weird here.

Sasuke smiled again despite the awkwardness and stepped forward, closer to the blonde. He didn't reach his hand outward to shake hands; he just stood there and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"You shouldn't be here so late at night," the Sasuke's cold breath trailed down Naruto's neck and the blond oddly noticed that he could smell mint.

Naruto shivered at the contact and instinctively backed away.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked bravely. He wanted to know why this person was here so late at night as well.

Sasuke laughed. His laughter rang like the church bells and his teeth sparkled, his canine teeth sticking out most of all. "Why, I live here."

Naruto was confused. He decided to shoot the question that needed to be asked.

"What are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

_--Present--_

The next day, Naruto entered the Paesino Nascosto Afflosciare church once more. This time confidently. He wondered if Sasuke was still there. That was a sick joke that man pulled.

He walked through the hall and it was quiet seeing as how it was almost time for the church to close. Naruto's eyes darted to every shadow, somewhat paranoid. He clutched at his necklace and prayed for support.

"Hello, again, Naruto."

Naruto jumped at the melodious voice again and turned sharply, sticking out his silver crucifix.

Sasuke frowned at the action.

"What are you doing?" the raven haired man asked, eyeing the crucifix touching his arm.

Naruto frowned and didn't reply. He replaced his necklace around his neck. He looked up at the pale face. "Don't crosses burn vampires?"

Sasuke had only smirked.

Naruto visited the church everyday, bumping into Sasuke often. Naruto felt confident about his safety. Sasuke rarely spent time outside the church and when he did, it was either dark or really early in the morning. The raven would say that he "liked the cold, brisk air" and not say anything more. Naruto still felt wary around the church, despite his certain belief.

The blonde knew that this man was not a vampire. One day, Naruto decided to take that up to Sasuke.

Naruto entered the church at fifteen minutes to midnight. He checked his watch to confirm his guess and looked around the dimly lit hall. He called out softly.

"Hello…?"

He blinked his eyes several times and yawned. His heart skipped a beat when the voice appeared.

"The priest ain't here. He left already."

The blonde turned to face Sasuke, leaning, bored, against the wall. He wore a fancy button up shirt with a collar, a crimson tie, and black jeans. His raven hair was messy as usual.

"What time do you think it is right now?" Sasuke's pale lips lifted into a smirk.

Naruto frowned and took a step backward, clutching his cross.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, chuckled, and, still leaning casually against the wall, said, "A cross isn't going to work on me. Come on, I'm a vampire living in a church."

The raven vampire removed his back from the wall, walking towards a church bench and sat down. He crossed his legs and leaned his arms against the back of the bench.

"I'll applaud your guts in coming so late at night so often…" Sasuke paused and continued. "Knowing that I'm here."

Naruto still clutched his necklace, relaxing his posture and stating calmly, "Vampires are imaginary creatures."

Sasuke sighed. "You believe in God, but not the Devil."

"I know you're not a vampire, at least," Naruto shot back determinedly. Sasuke raised a brow. Naruto continued.

"You claim to be a vampire, but crosses have no effect on you. You don't fear God." Sasuke sat, not speaking, as Naruto spoke. He seemed uninterested. "You never seem to attack people. You just calmly watch." Naruto took a deep breath. "You're not really a vampire at all!"

There was a brief pause between the two. Sasuke adjusted his position so that he was leaning against his hands and his elbows rested on his lap. He seemed amused at Naruto little spiel.

"…Oh? Want to test your little theory?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he didn't even have time to breathe. He saw the flicker as Sasuke suddenly stood, but quickly disappeared. Naruto gasped just as Sasuke had reappeared behind the blonde. Sasuke seized Naruto's left shoulder and right arm, exposing the right side of the nape of Naruto's tanned neck. The raven vampire grinned as he opened his mouth to reveal two long canine fangs, at least an inch long. He bit down hard.

Naruto gave a silent scream as teeth pierced through his flesh. Blood oozed out of the wound and down his shoulder. The mouth sucked and licked at the blood, enjoying every drop.

"Ah, it hurts…" The blonde groaned in pain and… was that pleasure? His knees buckled underneath him, but Sasuke held him upright. "Ah…"

Naruto finally regained enough energy to shove he body off of him and turned around, hopping backwards. Naruto spilt blood on the church floor and he grasped at his right shoulder and neck to ease the bleeding. His crucifix broke and the sudden jerk of motion and fell to the floor, beads bouncing in every direction. Naruto didn't notice. He was busy staring at the vampire before him, said vampire looking satisfied.

As Naruto gasped for breath, Sasuke stood casually, blood trickling from his mouth, and smirking at the blonde. He wiped the blood off his lips with his thumb and licked it off.

"Surprisingly sweet," he said with another smirk. Naruto was struck with revelation and he straightened.

_His eyes are… red... _He thought to himself._ I'm seeing red._

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, trying to sound reassuring. "All that crap they say about getting your blood sucked by a vampire you'll turn into one or come back to be sucked again…" He paused and slipped his hands into his pockets. "It's all just superstition." Sasuke gave him a sideways glance. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Naruto inched backwards and dashed out the church, still holding his bleeding shoulder, leaving a smirking vampire. Sasuke heard the door slam and stepped forward, bending to pick up the discarded crucifix.

"But," he said to no one in particular. "You'll come back to be sucked again." He kissed the crucifix.

"No doubt about it."

_(1) Italian for Village Hidden in Leaves. ... I think._


	2. Give it Back!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT YAOI.**  
_  
The surrounding church walls shook as the door slammed and footsteps were loud, echoing off of the walls. It was late at night, and the sound obscured any quiet moment that might have been. The footsteps were quick and heavy, the person obviously running. There was a sudden clatter of metal chains as the unknown figure lightly shook the confessional window._

"_God! God!" the person cried out and Sasuke could hear him from the next room. "Please listen to my confession!"_

_Sasuke turned in his chair, annoyed that someone would come to _this _place so late at night. Sasuke sat in the church chair with his legs crossed and an arm rested on the chair's back._

'_A kid…? 'He's in the confessional?' the raven thought incredulously. 'Doesn't he know no one should be around here so late at night?' He sighed as the kid still called out._

"_God!" was the repeated call from the other room._

_Sasuke debated whether to get up or not. He shrugged and rose from his seat, walking to the door to the confessional. The door creaked open. A boy with blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and scars on his cheeks that gave him a fox-like appearance stood clasping the chain link window._

_The boy noticed Sasuke's entry and lifted his head curiously towards him. Sasuke only stood before the blonde, hands in his pockets. His eyes widened and he questioned, "…God…?"_

Have you realized that the one who listened to your confession that day was me?

**-**_**End Flashback**_**-**

I sat on my usual church bench, along with my usual sitting position; my legs crossed and my arm resting on the back of the church bench. I looked at the syringe in my grip. I stared emotionlessly at the thick, red liquid inside.

"Starting next month," I stated, slightly looking up. "You don't have to come here anymore."

Standing beside the bench was Kakashi, wearing his usual white coat, black shirt, and jeans. His left eye was bandaged for medical reasons and his silver hair was just as messy as usual. Though I can't be a hypocrite, mine is, too. He seemed confused at my statement.

"What? Are you serious?" he questioned. "You're a vampire, you can't survive without blood. You'll shrivel up in no time without _that_." He gestured to a briefcase of syringes with a nod of his head in their direction. I smiled at his incompetence.

"I have a new 'food source.' I won't need it anymore."

"Don't you get it?" Kakashi replied almost angrily. "That's synthetic blood; it's fake. That's why a vampire like you can fool God." I didn't answer and only watched him speak. He continued, "If you drink human blood, eventually crosses will burn you. You won't be able to live in this church anymore." The silver haired man paused and inserted his hands into his pockets. "Are you planning on leaving here?"

I didn't answer and only smiled as I leaned in my chair slightly.

Kakashi turned and I lifted my head as the church doors creaked open. I heard soft footsteps and Naruto appeared from around the corner. He hesitated as he debated whether to enter or not and I could tell by the strained expression on his face. I hoped that thinking didn't hurt him as much as it looked like it did.

"So, that's the kid?" Kakashi didn't remove his eyes from the blonde as he asked curiously.

"It doesn't concern you," I replied coolly. I turned to Kakashi. "Get out." His being there would ruin my plans.

He only shrugged and grinned, sighing animatedly. As he left, Naruto walked forward, approaching me. He stopped to stand three feet away from me and didn't move any closer.

"I knew you'd come after all," I said smiling slightly.

"I didn't come to see you," he replied icily.

"I know that."

I dug in my right pocket to bring up, hanging from my index and middle finger, a crucifix. As it dangled from between my fingers, I asked, smiling, "This is what you came for, right? You dropped it."

His face seemed to object when I said _dropped_, but he said nothing of it. Instead, he lost his temper as I twirled it with my fingers.

"Give it back!"

"Hey now. I'm a vampire; a demon," I reasoned. "I'm not the nice kind of guy who'd just _give_ it back to you." I paused and added with a smirk, "I've got to see a proper display of gratitude." The blonde gulped. "You know what to do, don't you?"

"…Naruto."

I could see Naruto clench his fists as his eyes narrowed. Naruto raised his hand to the zipper of his shirt. He looked determined to get his crucifix back. He unzipped it far enough to expose his collarbone, neck and shoulder. I smirked as he scowled.

"Yes, that's it."

I disappeared from the chair effortlessly and reappeared not two inches away from Naruto. I grasped his right arm and the small of his back. I bit down with needle-sharp teeth on his exposed neck. Naruto didn't resist and only gave out a pained-slash-pleasured moan.

Naruto sighed dejectedly as I sucked his tanned skin. Blood seeped down his back and I licked it up hungrily. I sucked harder and he twitched at the throbbing pain.

My bite had left two small holes in the nape of his neck and warm blood trickled from the wound. I licked it and my tongue entered the hole.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was no more than a whisper.

"You never meant to give me that cross back at all, did you?"

"…" I looked over the blonde's shoulder emotionlessly. He was dead on.

"When I die, I'll give it back to you," was all I said.

I pulled back from his shoulder and was only two-and-a-half inches away from his face. Our gazes lingered for only half of a second when I moved my left hand to grasp his wrist and my right hand to grip the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

His eyes were as calm as mine and he opened his mouth slightly as I pulled his mouth to mine. I pushed my body closer to Naruto as I kissed him and, to my surprise, he kissed me back. He made no move to resist me. I clutched his shirt.

I'm the one clinging myself to him and sucking his blood. Naruto groaned as I thought. And yet I'm still the one who's captured… I remember the day I first saw the blonde, staring at me with wide eyes, his crucifix dangling from his neck.

Naruto's blood courses through me and, one day, crosses will burn my body.

I pulled back for breath, panting. Naruto had a good grip on my shoulders and he panted for breath, as well.

It's ridiculous…

We pulled each other in for another long, heated kiss.

…that I think that that's not such a bad way to die.

**How sweet lol Anyway, I decided to make chapter two. Sorry that it's not long enough; it was getting late when I typed it. i think it's funny that I'm writing a somewhat religious story like this. I'm a freakin' athiest. xD Whatever, it's a fun and very interesting topic...**

**Like it? Love it? Review it!**


End file.
